


“I Am Helping You”

by Echovous



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Osiris is a future seer, Prophetic Visions, SIVA (mentioned), abuse of future sight, prophesied death, slight Felwinter/Timur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echovous/pseuds/Echovous
Summary: Felwinter’s synthetic eyes brightened in shock. Now the Iron Lord was listening. “Who told you that?”Osiris could feel the possible future folding over itself, like a page, and tearing itself from its binding. The likeliness of Felwinter leaving for the Cosmodrome with Timur was very slim now, thanks to his influence on the future.“Nirwin told you, didn’t he?” Felwinter was still not convinced.“He didn’t tell me anything. I saw it,” Osiris answered.  “In my head.”





	“I Am Helping You”

“Do you have to tell him about your powers?” Sagira groaned. “Can’t this just stay between the two of us?”

“No, Sagira,” Osiris said. “And please refrain from calling my abilities ‘powers.’ We don’t know enough about them yet to be precise.”

“Ok. Do you have to tell him about your abilities,” she corrected. 

“I do. My enhanced foresight would be useless if we only kept it to ourselves.” 

“But I like it better that way,” she sighed, lagging behind him. 

It was unusual to see Sagira so down. She has a habit of being loud and it was a relief to have a moment of quiet. But still, as aggravating as it could be to see her overly ecstatic, it was just as aggravating to see her sad. 

“It can’t stay like this forever,” Osiris reminded her calmly. “Everything I see comes true, in one future or another. Don’t you think that’s greater than the both of us?”

“Well, I want to disagree with anything being greater than me buuut I guess so.”

“Then we are in agreement.”

A moment of silence.

“Do you still have to tell him?” Sagira whined, her voice elevating. 

Osiris watched her, raising an eyebrow. 

“You know, Saint-14 has probably returned from the Wall by now. We could tell him instead,” She suggested. “And no one will be holding up Toland. Or what about the Speaker? I know what you think of him these days, but he’d probably be willing to listen.”

Osiris glanced at her. “You’re not afraid of Lord Felwinter, are you?”

“What? No, of course I’m not afraid of some grumpy old Exo.” Sagira spun in a half-circle. “If anything, I’m more afraid of his Ghost! But I’m definitely NOT.”

He smiled, but the smile was quick to fade as he regained his seriousness. “Then you’ll be glad to hear this is a conversation between him and me only. I don’t want you interrupting, as much as you may want to. This is important.” 

Sagira caught up to him. “Ok, fine. But... Are you sure he’s going to be at the study?” 

“Sagira,” Osiris sighed. 

“What? I’m just saying usually he’s up at the Peak. I’ve never seen him around here for more than a day and I’m just looking out for you because I don’t want you to have to walk all that way and be disappointed and—“ she cut herself off. ”You saw it in a vision, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” He had seen it in a vision, but he had forced himself not to search deeper. Searching deeper and finding his answer early would only give him an excuse not to talk to his mentor, and he wanted to talk. 

“Well, that’s a surprise,” Sagira commented. “I thought for sure he’d be gone by now. It’s getting close to the Dawning, he shouldn’t be risking it,” Sagira joked, but it fell flat. 

“He’s been staying for longer recently,” Osiris defended his mentor. “Maybe he’d stay here permanently if certain people weren’t scared of him.”

“I’m not scared of him!” 

“Of course you aren’t.” 

Osiris didn’t hold anything against Sagira for being unnerved around Lord Felwinter. Most people are. The older Warlock naturally had a darker presence about him, which his status as an ex-Warlord surely didn’t help. However, Osiris knew from personal experience that people are shaped by who they know and what they experience. So, even though Felwinter never mentions anything from his past, Osiris knows that there’s a reason he doesn’t. 

He’s known the Iron Lord for a couple of years, and he’s heard rumors about him for double that, although nowadays he doesn’t listen to random rumors. He’s studied alongside the Iron Lord long enough to consider him a mentor, but the cold exterior has never left him. He wonders if it ever will.

“No going back now...” Sagira commented, eye angled upward to stare at the entrance. 

Osiris silently cleared his throat as he stepped into the light of the study. The wooden floor creaked as he stepped across it and headed down the corridor. He stopped by every open door, allowing himself a moment to look into each one for his mentor. All of the rooms were empty. Everyone was out celebrating the victory today. Saint-14 and a squad of Titans successfully held off a Ketch-load of Fallen. He would be there too, if he didn’t want to speak to his mentor. 

Osiris leaned into the final room on the left and nearly pulled back instinctively at the sight of his mentor. He almost hadn’t seen the Exo. Lord Felwinter was sitting alone in the back of the room. The Iron Lord’s usual thick overcoat he wore over his robes was absent. It was nearing the summer months and the vicious heat was already sweltering, even at night. The Exo hunched over an old map, his eyes scanning the surface absently. It seemed more like he was waiting for something. Or someone. 

The Iron Lord’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and his mentor’s surprise dimmed to disappointment. 

“I know the policy,” Osiris spoke before the Iron Lord could turn him away. “I wouldn’t come this late if it wasn’t important.” 

Felwinter watched him in silence for a moment. “I hope you wouldn’t,” he stood from where he sat and moved to the central table, across from Osiris. “What is this about?” 

“Visions. Important ones. And my suspicions.”

Osiris pulled out a chair for himself and sat down. The room around him had dropped to an achingly quiet level. Lord Felwinter’s eyes were cold and piercing, like two shining disks of ice. Anyone else might have become frightened or discourage at Lord Felwinter’s silence, but Osiris had been in the Iron Lord’s presence long enough to expect it. He considered the silence a signal to begin. So he did.

“I’ve received numerous visions. Some small, others more important, but no matter the significance, they always come true.” Osiris watched his mentor’s face for a reaction. There was none yet.

“Three weeks ago, I saw the Fallen attack that occurred today,” he gave an example. “But it was like I was watching hundreds of different versions at once. In some, they broke through the wall. In others, our defense held strong, as it did today.” 

Still no response. Was his mentor not convinced? Or maybe he wanted more of an explanation?

Osiris continued. “I’ve always assumed it was normal and that we all can see the vast futures. However, my talks with others have brought me to the conclusion that that’s not true.” 

“It’s not,” Felwinter agreed, his voice even.

“I don’t know why I was given this gift—or curse. But I know that I can no longer keep it a secret if I wish to do good with it.” 

Osiris caught the Iron Lord glance at the door. He couldn’t help the pulse of anger growing through his body. Finally the silence and the disinterested look made sense. Lord Felwinter was expecting someone else. He’s probably barely listening to a word he says!

Osiris exhaled, struggling to keep his frustration contained. “Don’t you want me to prove it?” 

Felwinter looked as if he’d refuse him. “Haven’t you already,” He asked. “With your report of the day’s events. Things we already know.” 

“I can see farther than that,” Osiris said. 

Felwinter released a disinterested hum. 

“You don’t care about my abilities?”

“Unless you can convince me they’re actual abilities, then no, I don’t,” Lord Felwinter replied bluntly. 

Osiris thought for a moment, bitterness and anger getting the best of him. “So you don’t care that I know you’re leaving for the Cosmodrome with Lord Timur tomorrow,” he said. “Just the two of you.” 

Felwinter’s synthetic eyes brightened in shock. Now the Iron Lord was listening. “Who told you that?”

Osiris could feel the possible future folding over itself, like a page, and tearing itself from its binding. The likeliness of Felwinter leaving for the Cosmodrome with Timur was very slim now, thanks to his influence on the future. 

“Nirwin told you, didn’t he?” Felwinter was still not convinced. 

“He didn’t tell me anything. I saw it,” Osiris answered. “In my head. And now it’s not going to happen. You’re not going to go now.” 

Silence griped the room for a long while. 

“You’re telling the truth,” Felwinter said with a sudden realization. 

Osiris couldn’t help but smile. There. He’d just shown off what he can do for the first time, to his first audience. It was a relief, and felt like a huge weight was lifted from the back of his mind. Now it’s not only him and Sagira, someone else knows. Someone else can help him with all of this.  
He was expecting the Exo to react or to at least say something, but for the longest moment, the room remained silent. 

When the Exo finally responded, his voice was much harsher than Osiris had imagined, and his words cut like a sharp edge. “Don’t tell anyone you can do that.” 

“W-What?” Osiris was momentarily caught off guard. He blinked to collect himself, “Don’t tell anyone?” 

“Who have you told,” Felwinter’s question sounded more like an accusation. 

“No one,” Osiris answered. “Except you.” 

“Keep it that way.” 

“Are you going to tell the other Iron Lords,” Osiris asked.

“No.”

“W-why?”

Lord Felwinter scoffed at him. “Enough of the surprised looks, what were you expecting from this?”

Osiris could feel anger pulse, flustered. “W-well I don’t think it’s too strange for me to expect help.”

“I am helping you,” Felwinter’s expression didn’t change. 

“By telling me to keep this to myself?”

Felwinter leaned forward, tone harsh. “You need to hear this, even though you think you don’t.” He paused, his eyes flicking over to the door, then back to him. “The most powerful Risen are the weakest. You’ll be killed. Or used.” 

“In the Dark Ages, maybe.” 

Felwinter narrowed his eyes, shoulders stiffening. 

“Times have changed,” Osiris continued with a snap. “Guardians collaborate now. We all work towards a common goal. My abilities will do nothing but help the cause.”

Felwinter shook his head. “People don’t change.”

“Why do you say that?” Osiris dared to ask. “You say a lot of things, yet you never explain why I should believe you.” 

Felwinter ignored him entirely. “Someone’s going to want to know their future, and they’re not going to care what they have to do to get it.” He stepped forward, forcing Osiris to back away. “If you let yourself be used, then you will be used. Personally, I don’t think you, of all Guardians should have that power.”

“Why?” Osiris stamped his boot into the floorboards, refusing to back up anymore. He stared down his mentor, a hateful red haze clouding his vision. 

“Because you’re destined to be untrustworthy,” Lord Felwinter said plainly. 

Osiris’s hands clenched into fists. “Well... You’re destined to die,” he yelled, unable to hold back the visions pressing at the inside of his skull. “Techno-plague! SIVA! A war! Red vines slithering from your seams, out of your eyes! Losing control of your own body, and Timur, the man you love so much, is the one to put you down!”

In an instant, a wave of regret passed over Osiris, hardly a moment after the words are out forever. He overstepped, he overreacted, he really irreparably screwed things up. There are certain things you just don’t say to Guardians, especially those of the Dark Ages.

Osiris felt himself bracing for a flash of violet Light and the voracious grip of the Void to tear through his body. He’s never seen his mentor fight but he’s overheard enough to know that Felwinter’s slim figure was deceiving. 

The voidwalker was without motion, his face unreadable. “So what,” his voice came out cold. “I should’ve died decades ago in some pointless war. What’s another—“

Felwinter’s eyes flickered up above Osiris’s shoulder, locking onto something.  
Osiris hesitated before he glanced over his shoulder to see another Warlock standing in the doorway of the study. For a fraction of a second, his mentor—who is eternally impossible to read—dropped his defenses. It wasn’t long, but for just a moment Osiris had been able to sense his mentor’s emotions. He felt surprise, pressing up against his own, but there was a deeper emotion there, much deeper than friendship... 

“I wasn’t aware there were study sessions this late. I’ll come back.” Lord Timur gave Felwinter a knowing look as he moved to step back outside the study.

“No, stay,” Felwinter stopped him. He moved forward, as if on instinct, and bumped a chair. All of the harshness drained from his voice, replaced with his usual, even tone. He flashed a look at Osiris “This one had a last minute question, but he’s leaving now.” 

Osiris glanced at his mentor, still in disbelief. The Iron Lord’s whole demeanor changed. His voice, which had been so harsh moments before, had grown softer and quieter, and now he was lying. How much did his mentor lie? Maybe the rumors were true? Some of them at least. 

Lord Timur glanced at Osiris. His eyes were curious, waiting for a response. He knew that Felwinter wasn’t telling the truth. 

“Yes. I’m leaving,” Osiris’s voice came out with an indignant snap. 

He stormed across the room, passed Timur, and in to the hallway. 

“What was that about?” Lord Timur’s voice sounded from inside the room. 

Osiris stopped outside the door, listening in on their conversation. He stood right outside the doorframe, leaning against the wall. 

“Nothing. He had a question,” Felwinter clung to the lie. 

“You don’t actually think I believe that,” Timur responded. 

Silence.

“How much did you hear,” Felwinter asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. 

“Enough.” There was a pause from Timur. “Everyone in the vicinity can probably recite it. With or without all the yelling.” 

Felwinter didn’t answer for a moment. “I shouldn’t have let it escalate as quickly as it did.”  
Felwinter’s voice moved further from the door. Osiris strained to pick up what he was saying. He risked looking around the corner. Both Iron Lords had their backs to him. 

“What did he tell you,” Timur asked. 

There was a pause. “That’s not for me to disclose.”

“Should we be worried?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Timur reached a hand out as if he wanted to touch Felwinter’s back, but he decided against it.

Felwinter sighed, “he doesn’t understand the situation he’s in. Not like I do.” Osiris listened to the Exo, just as intently as Lord Timur was. “I don’t want the same thing that happened to me to happen to him. If it does, I can’t protect him.” 

“What did he tell you,” Timur asked again. His voice was a mixture of curiosity and worry. “If he’s in danger then you need to tell us.”

“Forget it,” Felwinter responded quickly.

Timur paused for a moment, then began again, quieter. “If not the other Iron Lords, then will you at least tell me?” 

Osiris watched. Every nerve in his body seemed to be tingling as he watched his mentor. Lord Felwinter was considering it. He had to tell Timur, then Timur would bring it to the other Iron Lords. It wouldn’t be just him anymore.

Felwinter kept his back to Timur. Ignoring his fellow Iron Lord. A clear sign that he wasn’t going to waver on his position to withhold Osiris’s power. 

Timur was unaffected. “So you’re just going to keep it to yourself then?”

Felwinter responded with a spark of irritation. “If you’re going to spend the whole night talking about it, I have no problem leaving.”

Timur stared for a moment before he released a deep sigh, softening his voice. “Fine. If one of us has to back down for anything interesting to happen tonight, I guess it has to be me.”

Osiris was quick to turn and leave. The tone in Timur’s voice was, eh... not the kind of tone someone would use in public, and Osiris wasn’t about to watch something that could leave him scarred forever. And even if he wanted to participate in some secret act of voyeurism, he was too angry at his mentor to stay. 

“Um,” Sagira hesitated. “You seem a little angrier than I thought you’d be.”

Osiris didn’t respond to her or give her any sign that he’d heard her. He continued down the pathway, straight back to their living quarters. 

Sagira followed him, voice thick with confusion. “Um... Yay, we told Felwinter. And even better, we can keep it to ourselves again!” 

“He’s right. I shouldn’t have been expecting anything...” Osiris mumbled to himself. 

“What do you mean?” Sagira asked. 

Osiris shook his head, still ranting aloud. “The one time I wanted someone else to be in control, nothing happens!” 

Osiris tilted his head up to look at the sky, his eyes focusing on the jagged, gold streaked bottom of the Traveler. 

“Is this a sign then?” He asked it aloud, knowing full well it was just an empty husk—despite what the Speaker might spread. “Am I supposed to be the one in control?”


End file.
